Of Princess Rose's
by ChojisGirl
Summary: A friend of Shute's was turned to stone in a late night attack of BaguBagu. But when the gundam force get's to the scene the next morning, why does Zero keep saying that he has failed the princess again when he see's Shute's friend petrified in place?
1. Prolouge

Have you ever had one of those days when you knew something bad was going to happen? Well I had one of those days. Everything was perfectly normal when I woke up this morning. I went to school like normal. I made my friend, Shute, do his homework with me before we left the school. He hates homework, but I always manage to get him to complete it. And since it was Friday, we didn't get much to begin with. He and our friend, Sayla, had been telling me about some new friends that he made. We all planned to meet tomorrow at the park since I had to take care of some business where I live. You see, I'm an orphan. Just like the others in our quaint little community. We are the ones that didn't like the foster care or adoption systems. We didn't like being in a cramped orphanage and not getting the same amount of attention as others got. So we went to the Mayor with this idea. We told her about everything. We were the stubborn ones that would not go to live with another family. I and 10 others, who were the oldest of the group, pitched that we were old enough to take care of ourselves and some of the younger kids together. She agreed and set up the system for us. We are given a weekly allowance to get the food and necessities for ourselves and the younger kids. We also check in with the Mayor once a month to tell her of our progress. But that night was not like other nights. I had just finished putting one of the younger ones to bed when I heard it. It sounded like bee's attacking, only they don't attack unless provoked and they certainly don't turn you into stone. I ran back to the room where the other's were sleeping and woke them up. I ushered them out of their beds and out of the building. I had to get them to the safe house. It was one of my responsibilities. As we ran, some of the other older kid's had sacrificed themselves to being turned into stone so that the younger ones could get away safely. But their sacrifice was in vain. When we made it to the safe house, the younger children had to be lifted up and passed off to the others inside. I had just handed the last of the little ones up when the buzzing got louder. I looked to my right and saw those little green bug's coming our way. I turned back when I saw a hand reach down for me. "Come on Alice, take my hand! Hurry, their coming!" said Chris as he leaned slightly out the window. He was another older kid that lived here. He was two years my senior. I reached up for his hand with my left, when it happened. Those bug's reached us at an alarming rate. I felt something prick the skin on my right arm before it became too hard to move. I saw some fly towards and into the window. Chris was frozen in place after his body was turned into stone, just like all the others. Before I was completely frozen where I stood, I heard the others inside scream in panic as I assume those little bugs did the same to them as they did to me. I used what little motion I had left in my hand, to at least try to touch Chris' hand. I just barely touched it with the tip of my middle finger before all movement stopped. Please, someone. Anyone, come by and notice that we need help. I don't want us to be like this forever. Please help us.

Please.


	2. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when they got the call. Shute stood next to Captain half asleep. He was trying to get the last bit of his homework done so that his friend wouldn't be mad at him later that day. He was catching up on some lost sleep, when Captain and the others started to wake him up. From what he heard as he tiredly got dressed, was that the Dark Axis had let loose some Bagu Bagu in a neighborhood late in the night and that they were going to see what kind of damage was done. Shute yawned as he stretched and stood up straight. "Maybe when we get done this, we might be able to stop at my friend's house earlier then planned." Shute said as he started to wake up more. He and his friend from school had been planing this meeting for a while now. They were finally able to work something out. Hopefully she wouldn't mind them stopping by sooner then they planned for that day. Shute's face fell as the gunperry flew towards the place that they were going to check out. "What's wrong Shute?" Captain asked his friend when he looked over and saw the terrified look on his face. "This... this is where my friend lives. I hope she is okay." Shute told him nevously. It ha been 10 minutes since the gunperry landed. All they saw were kids between the ages of 8-17 out in the open. All of them were petrified to stone. Shute led the group to some of the safe houses that he knew of. The fifth one that they were checking out, made Zero stop in his tracks as he was walking around the side of the building. "It can't be. I.. I've failed her again..." he said as he just stood there staring. "Failed who Zero?" Shute asked as he walked up to stand next to Zero. He gasped at what he saw. "Alice!" Shute yelled as he took off running. "Oh Alice, not you too. I should have told you about this, About the Bagu Bagu and what they do." Shute looked down at his feet sadly. He really wished that he had told her about the Bagu Bagu. He had been writeing about his adventures with the Gundam Force, though the teacher and Alice thought it was made up, for an English project. Alice had been helping him for a while now. Now he wished that he got to the part about the Bagu Bagu and that he told her that all of it was real. To think that he was standing there looking at the girl that he has had a crush on for a long time, standing there in stone. It was a real downer. "Do you know this person Shute?" Baku asked as he observed the girl standing there. "Yeah, It's my friend Alice. I was planning on introducing you guys to each other. Although she knows a lot about you already." "How dose she know so much about us? Is she a spy?" Baku asked defensively. "I've been writing about our adventures so far for a school project. Since her penmanship is really good and easy to read, so she has been helping me out. She listens to me tell her all of the adventures and she would write them out. My mom set it up with my English teacher and Alice and I are getting graded on it together. It would have taken me forever to write it out myself since I would get distracted." Shute explained. "Alice is really nice and I wanted you guys to meet her in person. But I guess that's a little difficult now, isn't it?" "Don't worry Shute, once we figure out how to reverse the petrification process, you can introduce us then. But right now, we need to make sure that this area is secure." Captain said as he checked out the foundation in and around the area. "Zero, are you alright? You've been just standing there for a while now." Baku asked as he looked at Zero and then at what Zero was staring at. He was still looking at Shute's friend Alice. " She just, looks so much like the princess of Lacroa that I could have sworn that it was her." Zero said, still too afraid to look away or to step forward. Hopefully they could defeat the Dark Axis soon. Zero had so many questions running through his head that he wanted to ask her. Why dose she look like the princess? Was she from Lacroa? Is she related to the royal family in some way? It was going to drive him mad until then.


	3. Filler

"It's so nice to have a play date for the two of them." Shute's mother, Keiko said as she sat at the table talking to her friend and coworker. Hanna smiled as she looked down at her four year old daughter. Hanna had started working at the same school as keiko three and a half years ago. It was a half day and the two were having lunch together. They were talking about their families and since Hanna had moved to Neotopia four year's prior, that here and her husband hadn't had the chance to take their daughter out to make friends. When they would find the chance to take her to the park, she would be to shy to talk to any of the other kids and would just sit on the swings or in the sand box. Keiko offered to have a play date with her son and Hanna's daughter that weekend and the two started to work out plans. "I'm sure Alice will have fun. She is such a shy child around other people." Hanna said as she put her hand on Alice's head and looked back up at the other woman that sat across from her. Keiko smiled and looked over at the patio door. She could see her son glanceing at them through the glass window that was the door. One eye peeking from the side, he noticed that his mother saw him and tried to hide himself. Keiko giggled, "Come on outside Shute." Shute peeked his left eye out from behind the wall and out the window and towards the group. He then made his way outside and towards the table. "Shute, this is mommy's friend Hanna and here daughter Alice." Keiko introduced. "Hello." Shute said as he stood next to his mother. Hanna smiled, "It's nice to meet you Shute. Your mother has told me so much about you. Alice why don't you say hello?" Alice looked up at her mother and then looked at Shute. Her gray pigtails hitting the sides of her head from the movement. "H-hi." She stuttered and looked to the ground. Shute's cheeks were dusted with pink as he looked at the four year old girl in front of him. "Do you want to go color with me?" He asked her. Alice nodded as she kept her eyes on the ground. Shute smiled and walked over to her. "We can go get the crayons and paper from my room and then come back outside." Shute said as he took Alice's hand. Alice looked up at him and saw his smiling face. "O-ok." She said with a small smile. Shute's smile grew as he lead her into thr house and towards his room. The two woman smiled as they watched their children go into the house. "Shute will get her to open up by the end of the day. He just has this aura about him that just makes it hard for people not to like him." Keiko said. "I could tell the minute that I met him." Hanna said. The two looked over at the door when they heard their four year olds talking. "Mommy, is Alice married?" Shute asked as the two came out of the house with crayon's and paper. "Why do you ask that sweet heart?" Keiko asked as she looked at the boy. "Because she has a ring on her finger like you and daddy, only it's on the other hand." The young boy replied. Hanna smiled and giggled, "Alice has had that ring eversince she was born. It's a gift from som distant family members. It's made from pure 100 percent Gundamian that grows with her and never have the need to take it off." She explained to both mother and son. "I have this feeling that I shouldn't take it off, so I don't." Alice said for the first time without stuttering. "Oh... ok." Shute said with a smile as he sat on the pourch and put the crayon's down. Alice joined him soon after with the paper. The two soon began drawing blotchy pictures that only a four year old could draw and understand. Shute drawing robot's and inventions like a kite that could be rode on insted of standing on the ground to fly it. Magnitized rollerblades and a remot to control them and act as a comunicator and voice changer. Alice on the other hand was drawing a castle with a large tree, twin princess', a king, and royal knights that were a mix between human's and robot's. The two mother's just sat at the table talking and watching the children draw. Hann looked a little worried about the drawings that her daughter was making, but smiled none the less. Shute and Alice got bored with their single drawings and started to work on some together. "Since your not married to anyone," Shute said thinking back to the eairlier conversation about Alice's ring. "Then we can draw pictures of the two of us being mrried." "Ok." Alice agreed and the two began their drawing. On one of the pictures, Alice drew her hair to long on one side. Shute looked over at it and then made the hair longer on the other side to match it. "It looks pretty with long hair." He said with a wide grin on his face. Alice blushed as she looked at him. She then looked down at the picture of herself, that was much older than her now, with a thoughtful look. If Shute said that she looked pretty with long hair in their drawing, she was going to grow her hair long in real life and see if it turn's out to be true.


End file.
